Dark Alchemist
by Lady Babsy Angel
Summary: Cuando el mundo de fue atacado por un enemigo desconocido y aparentemente inmortal, aparece una Diosa con un trato. A veces hay que tener mucho cuidado con los regalos de los dioses, a veces son justo lo que pedimos
1. Prologo

**Somos la Oscuridad. Somos la Sombra. Somos los Dueños de la Noche.**

**Nosotros solos, nos interponemos entre la humanidad y aquellos que quieren verla**

**Destruida.**

**Somos los Guardianes. Los Cuidadores sin Alma.**

**Nuestras almas nos fueran arrebatadas para que no alertáramos a los Daimons que**

**perseguimos.**

**En el momento en que ellos nos ven venir, ya es demasiado tarde.**

**Los Daimons y Apólitas nos conocen. Nos temen.**

**Somos la muerte para todos aquellos que acechan a los humanos.**

**Ni Humanos, ni Apólitas, nosotros existimos más allá del reino de los Vivos, más allá**

**del reino de los Muertos.**

**Nosotros somos los Dark Hunters. Y somos eternos**

Una nueva historia. Espero les guste, esta vez me voy hacia lo paranormal, a ver que tal queda. Este fic va a ser un crossover con una serie de libros que estoy leyendo y que me encanta Dark Hunters de Sherrylin Kenyon, muy recomendables

Sin mas espero les guste

**Dark Alchemist**

**Prologo**

_Diario de Ryssa_

_Noviembre 12, 9532 A.C_.

Conforme pasa el tiempo puedo ver que mi hermano, Acheron va recuperando fuerzas. Además siento que cada vez se abre más a mí, y eso me alegra. Tal vez algún día logre ayudarlo a olvidar ese infierno en el que vivió tantos años.

Si solo Padre no lo hubiera apartado. Estoy segura de que si Acheron hubiera crecido en Dydimos hubiera aprendido a quererlo y se hubiera dado cuenta que no es el monstruo que él piensa, solo temo que sea muy tarde para que Padre se dé cuenta.

Seguiremos en el palacio de verano tanto como sea posible, siento mucho el tener que mentirle a nuestro padre, pero si es la única opción de salvar a mi hermano, lo hare. Ahora temo que suceda algo que nos separe ¿Qué será de mi hermano si me llegase a casar? ¿Quién lo protegería? No quiero ver que vuelvan a llevarlo a la Atlántida a ser esclavo una vez más

A veces me gustaría no ser solo una mujer y tener la fuerza para enfrentar a todos y defenderlo. He soñado que estoy en un mundo extraño, mis ropas, las casas, todo es tan diferente a lo que conozco. En este sueño sé que no soy débil, me veo dependiendo de mi misma y esgrimiendo alguna extraña arma con la que puedo asegurarme que nadie me doblegara, si fuera la persona que soy en ese sueño, Acheron nunca más tendría que temer; pero luego despierto y me doy cuenta que solo soy yo, Ryssa y no puedo hacer más que mantenerlo oculto aquí, porque no tengo ningún verdadero poder para ayudarlo

Rezo a los Dioses que protejan a mi hermano…y que nos protejan a todos


	2. Capitulo 01

**Dark Hunters 01**

Lo había visto venir y a la vez no.

Hacía ya tiempo que había notado algo extraño con la forma en que algunos miembros del cuartel se conducían.

El Coronel Livenech, por ejemplo, muchos decían que era buen estratega y un feroz adversario en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo, Riza no recordaba haberle visto nunca en los campos de entrenamiento, pero sabía de buenas fuentes que bajo sus órdenes el equipo de patrullaje nocturno en la guerra de Ishbal había sido infalible.

Otro caso curioso era Steven Archnot, estaba segura de que nunca lo había visto llegar al cuartel, a pesar de que tenían el mismo horario, pero si lo veía salir en las noches cuando dejaba el edificio.

Pero esta y otras particularidades habían pasado de largo frente a otras cuestiones más apremiantes, como la carrera de Mustang, la búsqueda de los Elric y el caso de los homúnculos.

Nunca hubiera pensado que todos los sucesos estarían ligados

Riza era una francotiradora en el ejército de Amestris. De la academia había sido enviada directamente a los campos de batalla, después de eso había servido al lado de Roy Mustang, alcanzando el grado de Teniente.

El Coronel Mustang era un alquimista nacional, había sido alumno del padre de Riza cuando joven, por lo que se conocían desde hace tiempo. Por eso mismo, Riza sabia de primera mano las verdaderas intenciones de Mustang en el ejército. Ayudar a los demás; él deseaba llegar hasta la cima para que situaciones como la guerra de Ishbal no volvieran a ocurrir, y solo así tendría el poder de hacerlo. Por eso ella lo había seguido, quería asegurarse que cumpliera su meta. Se había convertido en su ayudante, su mano derecha, su guardaespaldas y hasta niñera. Sus planes parecían funcionar hasta el terrible acontecimiento de hacia unas semanas.

Ellos sospechaban que los altos mandos ocultaban algo y estaban dispuestos a descubrirlo. Pero no sospecharon que os descubiertos serian ellos.

A pesar de todo, Mustang era un oponente que no se atrevían a enfrentar directamente, además, parecían tener sus propios planes con respecto al Coronel. Así que en lugar de matarlo a él o a alguno de sus allegados, como ya había pasado, se conformaron con desintegrar a su equipo, esperando desarmarle con eso.

Ya habían sufrido pérdidas en el equipo; el Teniente Coronel Hughes, el mejor amigo de Mustang, había sido asesinado unos meses antes. El otro asistente del Coronel, Jean Havoc, había sido herido gravemente y por consecuencia, perdió el uso de sus piernas. Así que cuando mandaron a los demás hombres de Mustang, a los extremos del país, pensaban haber ganado la partida, pero por si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, ella había sido transferida a servir bajo el mismísimo Fuhrer, quien era uno de sus principales enemigos. Habían descubierto que el Fuhrer y sus generales eran solo títeres bajo el mando de alguien mucho más poderoso; y Riza estaba donde estaba para recordarle a Mustang lo que podría pasar si intentaba algo. Era un rehén.

A pesar de todo, Riza había conseguido sacarle partido a su actual situación. No se había ganado el mote de "Ojo de Halcón" solo por su apellido. Se había encargado de recabar información y hacérsela llegar al Coronel. Aunque aún no sabía cómo iba a informar de esto

Ya había sido complicado aceptar que los homúnculos existían, que había alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para crear tales criaturas enterarse de que el Fuhrer Bradley, el lidere de la nación, era uno de ellos, al igual que su hijo. Pero lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento iba más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a imaginar.

Había visto entrar a todos los miembros de la brigada de Livenech a la mansión de Fuhrer cuando ella dejaba el lugar ¿alguna vez le había parecido extraño que todos los miembros fueran altos, rubios y extremadamente atractivos? Claro que ese se convirtió en el menor de sus problemas cuando se escabullo en la habitación donde estaban ellos.

-¿Para qué nos llamaste aquí Bradley?- pregunto Steven Archnot, quien parecía estar al frente del grupo en la ausencia de su Coronel.

-Nuestro Padre tiene un regalo para ustedes- dijo Bradley.

Otra puerta se abrió dejando entrar un nuevo grupo de soldados, a diferencia de los primeros, estos venían esposados, algo sucios, se podía ver la desesperación en sus rostros. Desde su escondite atrás de un pilar, Riza reconoció a algunos

-Estos hombres- prosiguió Bradley- han fallado miserablemente en sus misiones, por lo tanto hemos considerado prescindir de sus servicios y dárselos a ustedes. Parece ser la mejor forma de deshacerme de ellos sin…desperdiciar-

-Ya veo- dijo Archnot- que considerado de su parte-

-Él lo considera una muestra de amistad- aseguro Bradley mientras el grupo de atractivos rubios rodeaba a los otros soldados. Los hombres esposados portaban miradas de terror al ver a los otros acercarse. Riza vio que algunos intentaron gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de sus bocas.

Archnot también lo noto

-¿Qué les paso a sus voces?-

-Bueno, tengo una familia aquí- respondió Bradley- no podía permitir que crearan…incomodidades-

-Que considerados-

Sin más, los hombres se lanzaron sobre sus presas y Riza tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar gritar. Los rubios exhibían enormes colmillos antes de hundirlos en los cuellos de los prisioneros.

Después de un rato con los cuerpos sin vida a sus pies, uno de los rubios se volvió a Bradley.

-Dile a tu padre que estamos realmente complacidos con el regalo, homúnculo- sin duda así se veían- ¿Sabes que ha pasado con los sacrificios?- dijo tras un profunda respiración

-Los hemos mantenido controlados-

-¿Estás seguro? Los Elric resultaron ser más problemáticos de lo que se había pensado-

-¿Y Mustang? Ese tipo es demasiado entrometido-

-Mustang también está bajo control-

-Si llegaran a enterarse de nosotros…-

-Eso no cambiaría nada. Con o sin ese conocimiento, Mustang está limitado en sus acciones mientras podamos tener control sobre sus subordinados ¿Me equivoco, Teniente Hawkeye?-

No podía haberla visto y no había hecho ni un ruido ¿Cómo había logrado encontrarla?

-Ese ojo tuyo me impresiona, Bradley- dijo el rubio que había hablado anteriormente. Riza no podía recordar su nombre- realmente a mí me costaba trabajo encontrarla, y soy un rastreador consumado- empezó a caminar hacia ella- aunque claro que con estos- comento dando una patada al cadáver más cercano en su camino- su aroma quedo bien cubierto- se detuvo justo frente a ella ¿Cuál era su nombre?- Y es un aroma exquisito- dijo olfateándole el cabello- Seguro también tiene un gran sabor-

Mentalmente, Riza calculaba si las balas que tenía serían suficientes para liberarse de ellos, no es que creyera que los podía matar, pero tal vez lograra desestabilizarlos.

-Me temo- empezó a decir Bradley- que la Teniente no está en el menú- sin perder la calma se levantó de la silla donde estaba y se encamino a ellos-la necesitamos-

-Tal vez Mustang sea más cooperativo si le damos una muestra verdadera de las consecuencias de sus jueguitos- Riza mantenía su expresión estoica pero estaba lista para pelear en el momento que ese tipo le pusiera una mano encima- Y no te preocupes, Homúnculo. Para lo que tengo en mente, no tenemos que matarla- soltó el cabello de ella al mismo tiempo que el resto de los rubios empezaban a acercarse también, todos dispuestos a la idea de diversión propuesta

Bradley detuvo su andar a unos pasos de Riza y el hombre

-El corazón de un guerrero solo superado por lo que está en sus pantalones- comento. Algo en el tono del homúnculo hizo que Riza lo viera por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, de pie con los brazos detrás de la espalda, por otro lado su agresor la rodeaba como un felino a su presa y el resto de los hombres cada vez más cerca- solo espero que fuera lo primero y no lo segundo lo que te ganó esas insignias- no le pasó por alto la inclinación de las cejas que Bradley hizo cunado dijo la última palabra

-Mi desempeño nunca ha sido puesto en duda- dijo el hombre poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Riza con la intención de quitarle la chaqueta. Antes de que pudiera tirar de ella, Riza giro a la vez que desenfundaba su pistola y la apuntaba al lugar que le había sido indicado, sobre la insignia, justo al corazón- ¡Vaya! Parce que la mujercita tiene buenos reflejos. ¿Quién será más rápido?- le pregunto-¿Tu disparándome o yo rompiéndote el cuello?-

-Lo podemos averiguar- respondió ella

Antes de que alguno hiciera algún movimiento, Bradley estaba entre los dos con una mano en el pecho del hombre y la otra en el arma de Riza, haciéndolos retroceder a ambos

-Temo- empezó a decir- que si cualquier le sucede a la teniente, Mustang se vuelva poco cooperativo-

-Supongo que simplemente tendré que esperar entonces- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la salida seguido de los demás hombres rubios- Eso si- agrego antes de salir- no esperare mucho-

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Bradley regreso a su silla

-Ya termino su turno, Teniente. Debería irse a su casa-

-¿Me va a dejar ir así como así después den lo que vi?-

-¿Qué fue lo que vio, Teniente?-

Riza se volvió a los cuerpos en el piso, estaban desapareciendo en las sombras, seguramente por cortesía de Selim

-Esas…cosas ¿Son creaciones de su líder?-

-Claro que no, pero son aliados importantes-

-¿Vampiros?-

-No exactamente. Pero ya es suficiente, puede retirarse, Teniente Hawkeye- Riza no parecía convencida- No se preocupe, le aseguro que no hay ningún peligro esperándola afuera. Y tampoco crea que lo que descubrió hoy no cambia nada. A Mustang ni le beneficia ni le afecta el conocimiento de nuestros aliado- y dicho eso, paso a concentrarse en los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio.

Riza salió de la mansión. Tal como el Fuhrer Bradley había dicho, no había nada acechándola

"Por el momento"

No dejaba de recrear la escena en su mente, la plena conciencia de que Bradley la había salvado de esos hombres estaba presente, y no dejaba de preguntarse el porqué.

Bradley seguía leyendo los documentos con los que había ignorado a Riza, cuando la puerta de su estudio se abrió

-¿Ya se fueron tus amigos, cariño?- pregunto su esposa

-Así es- respondió dejando a un lado los papeles- cenaron y se fueron-

Ella se sentó frente al escritorio

-Vi salir a la Teniente Hawkeye ¿la vieron?-

-Darius estaba empezando a captar su aroma y tenía intención de convertirla en el postre-

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-La hice salir de su escondite, estando yo al tanto de su presencia aquí, no se atreverán a hacerle daño, por ahora-

-¿Crees que Darius sepa quién es ella?-

-No, y espero que no lo averigüe. No ha sido fácil esconderla de el-

-Pero lo prometimos-

-Y pienso cumplir esa promesa-

-¿Entonces que asara con ella después del Día Prometido?-

-He pensado que ella será tu escolta durante tu viaje-

-Ya te dije que no voy a ir a ningún lado-

Bradley soltó un suspiro de frustración

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, si los alquimistas no logran vencer a Father…-

-Tu nunca has fallado y si estas decidido a que ellos ganen lo harán- sonrió traviesamente- De cualquier manera, no creo que fueras a poder separarla de Mustang-

-Lo dudo- admitió Bradley- buscaría la forma de regresar. Por eso solo la traslade a mi oficina y no a otro cuartel-

-Creo que eso lo entiendo. El lugar de una reina es junto a su rey-

-No me vengas con eso. Iras a Xing donde estarás segura-

-¿En verdad crees que yo no buscare la forma de regresar-

Bradley se acercó a ella

-Te lo estoy pidiendo, casi suplicando, obedéceme en esto. Si los alquimistas llegan a fallar, no quiero que seas parte del sacrificio-

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes

-Está bien- accedió ella finalmente- pero debes prometerme que volverás por mí-

-Si todo sale como lo planeo, seremos libres al fin-

-Rezare a cualquier dios que haya que así sea-

-Ojala quedara algún dios para escucharnos-

-¿Qué estás leyendo Al?- preguntó Edward a su hermano mientras se acercaba a leer el título del libro-¿Mitología?-

-Es un tema muy interesante- respondió Alphonse

-Son un montón de leyendas viejas- dijo Ed, sentándose junto a la armadura que alojaba el alma de su hermano, a veces le parecía imposible creer que Al siguiera con él, cuando ligo su alma a la armadura no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, solo estaba pensando en conservar a la única familia que le quedaba

-¿Igual que Xerxes?-pregunto Al

-¿Tú crees que estas leyendas tengan algo que ver con los homúnculos?-

-No estoy seguro, pero hay muchas cosas que se basan en la mitología antigua, los símbolos que usamos para la alquimia, por ejemplo-

-Tienes razón- dijo Ed después de analizarlo un rato- Tal vez valga la pena investigar un poco-

Al asintió

-Pienso que tal vez, Father se haya basado en esto para lo que sea que hizo para bloquear la alquimia. Después de todo, los homúnculos son parte de una antigua leyenda también-

-Cierto. Quién lo diría, después de revisar tantos textos de ciencia para resolverlo, terminaremos buscando cuentos de hadas

-Todas las historias tienen algo de verdad, hermano-

Darius regresaba a su guarida con el resto de sus hombres, con el día prometido tan cerca habían decidido residir en el mismo lugar para mantener las fuerzas agrupadas. Se quedó unos momentos en la puerta de entrada de la casa.

Si todo salía como esperaban, por fin podría estar bajo la luz del sol, quizá incluso consiguieran su venganza definitiva

Después pensó en los acontecimientos de esa noche. Father se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias para mantenerlos contentos ¿Qué sería lo que estaba tratando de ocultarles?

Pero eso no importaba, estaban listos en caso de que el bastardo pensara traicionarlos. Sus pensamientos cambiaron a algo más agradable

¿Qué estaría haciendo la Teniente Hawkeye en esos momentos? Seguramente estaba en su cama, a punto de levantarse para un nuevo día. Esperaba que tuviera sola, porque si los rumores eran ciertos y la relación de Mustang era algo más que de trabajo y de conspiradores, corrían el riesgo de quedarse sin un sacrificio. Claro que sabían de lo importante que eran el uno para el otro, pero esperaba que jamás hubieran actuado al respecto, no pensaba compartirla con nadie.

Hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer no le interesaba tanto, la última había tenido el coraje de rechazarlo por preferir a su esposo, otro alquimista, por cierto. Había tenido que matarla al final. Pero sabía que con Hawkeye sería diferente, no importaba cuanto se resistiera, iba a disfrutar cada momento que pasara quebrándola a su voluntad.

-¿Darius?- lo llamo Steven desde dentro -¿Qué haces allí? Esta por amanecer-

-Solo aclaraba la mente- dijo volviéndose a su subordinado "Me pregunto si Father sabe que nunca ha hablado directamente con el líder de los daimons?"

-La visita que esperaba ya llego-

Darius sonrió

-Entonces vamos- entro a la obscura casa y cerró la puerta detrás de el- no quiero hacer esperar a la señorita Rockbell

Shambala había sido alguna vez la tierra de los dioses. Ahora con e panteón aniquilado en su mayoría, el palacio y los templos que lo rodeaban, antes lugares sagrados, hoy eran ruinas.

A pesar de no tener el esplendor de antaño aún se podía percibir la fuerza del lugar, los restos de divinidad aun flotaban en el aire.

En uno de los jardines existía un estanque de agua cristalina, siempre en calma, a menos que quisiera mostrar algo.

Llamando la atención de la única presencia del lugar, las aguas se arremolinaron hasta que una burbuja se elevó creando un espejo que permitía ver lo que acontecía en Amestris. Y cuando vio lo que pasaba un sentimiento de aprensión se extendió por su cuerpo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Espero sus comentarios


	3. Capítulo 02

Dark Alchemist Capitulo 2

Esta actualización si que se levo tiempo. Pero ya esta aquí espero sus reviews.

Y mis agradecimientos a Kazu Uzumaki por pasarse a lees esta historia.

Por cierto tengo una encuesta en mi profile, si fueran tan amables de participar, se los agradecería mucho

El dolor había desaparecido, tan insoportable y excruciante como había sido, ya no estaba.

"Ni ninguna otra cosa" pensó al abrir los ojos y ver a su alrededor. Todo era blanco y parecía estar vació, excepto por una especia de neblina que flotaba alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto en voz alta, como esperando que el sonido llenara el lugar

-Estas en un punto de paso- respondió una suave voz a sus espaldas.

Se giro para ver a una joven mujer materializándose entre la neblina. Era bella, de apariencia frágil con un rostro en forma de corazón, su boca era pequeña de nariz respingada tenia unos enormes ojos grises que le daban un toque casi infantil y su cabello que era rojo oscuro caía en suaves ondas por sus hombros y espalda. Iba vestida de verde, con un estilo que se veía antiguo como en uno de esos libros sobre la historia de Xerxes.

-¿Qué eres tu, un homúnculo?-

Una triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza

-Vengo de Shambala-

-¿La tierra de los dioses? Si, claro. No te ofendas, pero por alguna razón lo dudo-

-¿En serio?-

-Una cosa es que todo esto del Día Prometido sea una locura pero no lo suficiente para hacerme creer en viejos espíritus. No me importa lo que seas, apártate de mi camino, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo haciéndola a un lado y empezando a caminar-

-¿Tu camino a donde?-

Eso lo hizo detenerse, realmente no sabia ni donde estaba, mucho menos a donde ir

Volvió a acercarse a ella.

-No estoy jugando- le dijo tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola ligeramente- debo regresar a donde estaba-

-No puedes- le respondió ella con pesar

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Dime , Alquimista ¿qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-

"El insoportable dolor"

"Antes de eso" la vio con sorpresa ¿le estaba leyendo la mente? Dejo eso de lado por el momento, su cerebro seguía tratando de recordar

_Estaban a la mitad de la batalla. Los cinco sacrificios elegidos por Father, Scar, Mei, los Armstrong, Greed y Ran-Fan._

_Peleaban contra los homúnculos y los militares que los apoyaban._

_Parecía que estaban ganando terreno, cuando llegaron esas cosas blancas y no iban solas, las acompañaban un pequeño regimiento de hombres todos ellos altos, rubios y muy atractivos._

_-Un ejercito de modelos- había dicho alguien_

_Pero así como eran hermosos unos y desagradables los otros eran igualmente mortales_

-¿Ya lo recuerdas?-

-Estábamos peleando- ella asintió- y entonces yo...- se le fue el habla cuando los recuerdos se le volvieron confusos, por que lo que veía en su cabeza no podía ser cierto

-Moriste- No, no era posible

-Pero estoy aquí-

-Te dije que estamos en un punto de paso. El paso entre esta vida y la otra-

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-

-Ojala fuera una broma- respondió sinceramente- pero es la verdad-

-¿Eso significa que Father gano?-

-Aun no- respondió ella vehemente- es por eso que estas aquí-

La mirada de ella se volvió tan esperanzada que se sintió incomodo

-¿Quién eres en realidad?-

-Mi nombre es Kayleha–

-Temo decir que nunca escuche una leyenda sobre ti-

-Supongo que no, nací después de las grandes épocas de los dioses-

-¿Y tus demás amigos no van a ayudarnos?-

-Shambala cayo hace mucho tiempo, Alquimista. Los antiguos dioses ya no están- explico con tristeza- tu eres todo lo que tengo para pelear-

-No se de que puedo servirte, obviamente no di el ancho en la batalla-

-Peleaste valientemente pero en desventaja, y es por eso que estoy aquí-

-No entiendo-

-Tu no sabes a lo que se enfrentaron-

-Homúnculos-

-No solamente a ellos-

Un nuevo detalle se hizo presente. Esos hombres, aunque parecían humanos, eran demasiado fuertes y rápidos, además tenían...¿colmillos?

-¿Me estas diciendo que eran vampiros?-

-Casi- suspiro- deja que te cuente una historia-

-¿Alguna antigua leyenda de Shambala?- pregunto con un deje de ironía

-Mas bien del Olimpo-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Mas allá de la Puerta de la Verdad y mucho mas allá de este punto donde estamos hay un mundo paralelo al nuestro, una Tierra diferente. Donde hace cientos de años los dioses gobernaban. Igual que aquí existían diferentes panteones, cada uno con sus propios dioses. El Olimpo era el lugar sagrado de la nación griega. En ese panteón el dios del sol, Apolo, creo una raza de seres que sobrepasaban a los humanos en todo, fuerza, resistencia, belleza...-

-Sospecho que no fue su mejor idea-

-Esta nueva raza, los apolitas, no tardaron en entrar en guerra con los humanos. En un intento por ganarse el favor del dios, los griegos le ofrecieron una mujer humana, la mas bella princesa de l a época-

-¿Y funciono?-

-Apolo tomo a la mujer y tuvo u hijo de ella. Los apolitas no podían permitirles esa ventaja y mataron a la princesa y a su hijo. Lo quisieron hacer parecer el ataque de un animal salvaje, pero Apolo los descubrió y los maldijo-

-Vaya-

-Desde entonces los apolitas fueron exiliados de la vista de Apolo, si alguno sale a la luz del sol moriría de inmediato, solo pueden alimentarse de la sangre de los de su propia raza-

-Eso explica los colmillos-

-Y todos morirán al cumplir veintisiete años-

-¿Por qué veintisiete?-

-Era la edad que tenia la princesa al morir. Sin embargo ellos descubrieron una forma de burlar esta ultima regla-

-¿Cómo?-

-Robando almas humanas, eso extiende sus vidas, solo que el alma humana no puede sobrevivir en sus cuerpos por mucho tiempo, decae hasta desaparecer. Así que deben seguir robando almas para subsistir. Entonces el apolita se convierte en un Daimon-

-Se convierten en asesinos- dijo comprendiendo- entonces ¿por qué el dios no los destruyo?-

-Los apolitas están ligados al dios y este a su vez al Sol-

-Un desastre titánico-

-Por así decirlo-

-¿Y como llegaron aquí?-

-Los Daimons utilizan portales llamados bolt-holes para viajar entre el mundo de los mortales y su propio escondite, pero uno de estos portales fallo y trajo a un grupo de ellos a nuestro mundo otra vez-

-¿Otra vez?- pregunto con sorpresa- ¿Ya habían venido antes?-

-Solo un par de ellos, un hombre de ciencia, Daimon, y su esposa que aun era apolita. En ese entonces aun estaba en pie el reino de Xerxes y se ocultaron allí. Al conocer la alquimia pensaron que tal vez habría alguna manera de curar su maldición-

-¿Transmutaciones humanas?-

-Quizá, no se cuantos intentos harían, por que eso paso antes de que yo naciera, pero conozco el resultado de uno de esos experimentos. Con la sangre de un esclavo crearon un nuevo ser con conciencia propia, pero sin un cuerpo-

-El primer homúnculo- dedujo con sorpresa

-Si. El pequeño homúnculo era en extremo inteligente y encontró la forma de engañar a todos. Cuando logro que liberaran al esclavo del que lo habían creado, denuncio al daimon y a su esposa los expuso como demonios y la gente los saco a la luz del sol. Con los conocimientos que tenia de los daimons sobre como robar almas y lo que sabia de alquimia, creo un circulo para robarse las almas de todo el reino y así poder vivir para siempre. Y estaba en busca de mas poder. Pensó en los dioses, pero panteón de Xerxes había desaparecido hacia ya mucho tiempo, así que el homúnculo se dirigió entonces a Shambala-

-¿Robo los poderes de todos los dioses?-

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Llego a Shambala con engaños, pretendiendo ser un dios del otro mundo. Empezó a corromper a todos esparciendo desconfianza y envidia; Se desato una guerra. El homúnculo esperaba absorber los poderes de los dioses conforme fueran cayendo, antes de que esos poderes regresaran ala fuente universal, pero su propio plan se volvió contra el. La mayoría de los dioses pasaron sus poderes solo a sus aliados-

-Y supongo que no muchos lo consideraban un aliado-

-Los suficientes para hacerlo considerablemente peligroso, pero no era suficiente, él lo quería todo-

-¿Y que paso con todos esos héroes de la mitología? ¿de que sirvieron los semidioses?-

-Los que sobrevivieron fueron los que recibieron los poderes de los dioses y se aplicaron en tratar de vencer al homúnculo. Para hacerlo tuvieron que sacrificar sus vidas-

-¿No lo pudieron matar?-

-Las almas que había absorbido de la gente de Xerxes lo mantenían con vida, aun ahora son su mayor sostén-

-¿Cómo sobreviviste tu?-

-Yo acababa de nacer cuando se desato la batalla. Me ocultaron para salvarme. Crecí cuidada por espíritus menores que también sobrevivieron. Aparte de mi, solo quedan dos dioses: Edse...-

-No creo que el dios del vino nos sea de mucha ayuda-

-Es muy débil por desgracia. El otro es Larito-

-¿El dios de la noche?-

-Y también de la verdad-

-¡El es el que esta en la puerta!- comprendió de pronto-

-Así es, pero no puede salir de allí. Esta atrapado por haber intentado dominar el mundo hace mucho tiempo. Igual que Larito el homúnculo esta limitado a un solo lugar, Amestris, jamás podrá abandonar el país. Pero ha pasado el tiempo desde entonces intentando liberarse y conseguir de nuevo los poderes de un dios-

-Por eso las guerras, en lugar de salir de Amestris lo hace mas grande-

-Y con sus nuevos aliados parece estar mas cerca de su objetivo-

-¿Qué hay de estos nuevos daimons?-

-Llegaron hace algunos años. El homúnculo se alió con ellos prometiéndoles reunir las almas de todo el país y compartirlas. Les prometió enseñarles a retener las almas, como él-

-¿Puede hacer eso?-

-No, la única razón de que el pueda es por su propia sangre humana-

-Y ya que no hay mas dioses ¿significa que estamos perdidos?-

-En el otro mundo la hermana de Apolo, Artemisa, creo un ejercito para pelear contra los daimons: Los Dark Hunters, ella les otorga el poder para enfrentarlos-

-¿Puedes hacer que ella los envié?-

-No quiere. Estos daimons ya están fuera de su mundo y no pueden regresar ya que han perdido su portal, es todo lo que a ella le interesa –

Eso lo hizo enojar ¿cómo podía una diosa desentenderse de esa manera?

Al notar su cambio de humor, la joven se apresuro en agregar

-Pero tenemos una oportunidad. Artemisa accedió a crear un Dark Hunter para nosotros- la forma en que lo dijo le dio a entender que tener uno de esto guerreros era algo delicado

-¿Cuál es el truco?-

-Hace falta una muerte. En el mundo de Artemisa cuando alguien muere a causa de una terrible traición su alma grita de tal manera que se le escucha hasta el Olimpo. Cuando eso pasa, ella baja para ofrecer un trato- suspiro antes de continuar- veinticuatro horas para llevar acabo su venganza contra quien los traiciono a cambio de convertirse en un Dark Hunter. Les da poderes y los regresa a la vida, todo a cambio de sus almas-

-¿Solamente?- pregunto burlón

-Bueno...tampoco pueden salir a la luz del sol y también les crecen colmillos-

-Tristemente lógico- respiro hondo antes de continuar- así que supongo que Artemisa te ofreció crear un Dark Hunter para Amestris y yo soy el maldito suertudo que murió en las circunstancia adecuadas-

-Me temo que si- Kayleha se mordía el labio inferior con suma preocupación

-¿Y por que no ha venido?-

-Yo detuve el tiempo. Solo puedo hacerlo aquí, pero quería hablar contigo antes de que Artemisa viniera a ti, quería que supieras todo esto, que lo pienses bien-

-No hay muchas opciones ¿o si? Si no acepto Amestris quedara a merced de Father y los Daimons- respondió con firmeza- déjala venir-

-Entonces que así sea- dio un paso atrás y desapareció en la niebla que se hacia cada vez mas espesa- Buena suerte, Alquimista-


End file.
